


only half past the point of no return

by TheWolfQueen



Series: Glitter In The Air [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: - as in drunken kissing, Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Die drei Fragezeichen haben Rocky Beach verlassen, um zu studieren. Skinny hat sich ebenfalls nach Los Angeles abgesetzt - wo er eines Tages unerwartet einem ziemlich betrunkenen Peter Shaw begegnet. Und es stellt sich heraus, dass Peter ein ziemlich anhänglicher Betrunkener ist…





	only half past the point of no return

_It's only half past the point of no return_  
_The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn_  
_The thunder before the lightning_  
_And the breath before the phrase_  
_Have you ever felt this way?_  
[P!nk – Glitter in the Air]

Als Skinny die Bar verlässt, ein paar Dollar ärmer und ein paar Gramm Gras reicher, empfängt ihn ein unerwarteter Anblick.

Aus dem Club gegenüber kommt ein großer junger Mann mit langen, rotbraunen Haaren gestolpert und sieht ganz so aus, als wäre ihm ziemlich schlecht. Er trägt Jeans, und ein Shirt, das so dünn ist, dass es kaum die Bezeichnung ‚Shirt‘ verdient.

An sich ist das nichts ungewöhnliches in LA. Wenn man nach rechts und links die Straße hinunter blickt, sieht sicher die Hälfte der Leute so oder so ähnlich aus.

Doch dieses spezielle Gesicht hat Skinny seit bestimmt einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen.

"Na, Shaw, lange nicht gesehen", begrüßt Skinny ihn, und lehnt sich an die Wand, an der das Satzzeichen gerade herunter gerutscht ist, weil er sich anscheinend nicht auf den Beinen halten kann. "Haben wir was genommen, was uns nicht bekommen ist?"

Shaw blinzelt verwirrt zu ihm hinauf. Es dauert fast schon beleidigend lange, bis die Abneigung, die über sein Gesicht zieht, verrät, dass er Skinny erkannt hat.

"Norris", stöhnt er genervt, "Was machst du denn hier?"

Plötzlich ist Skinny froh, dass in der Bar nur zwei Vodka hatte. Für dieses Gespräch hat er lieber seine fünf Sinne zusammen.

"Ich schätze, so ungefähr das gleiche wie du." Skinny zündet sich eine Zigarette an, was Shaw zu einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck veranlasst. "Bloß bist du mir anscheinend ein paar Stunden voraus."

"Fick dich, Norris", murmelt Shaw vor sich hin.

Die Sache bereitet Skinny jetzt schon diebische Freude.

"Na, na", stichelt er weiter, "Redet man so mit einem alten Freund?"

Shaw schlägt nach seinen Beinen, schafft es jedoch nur, sich die Finger an der rauen Backsteinwand aufzureißen. Skinny lacht, und Shaw flucht.

"Erzfeind!", korrigiert Shaw ihn dann, "Du bist der verdammte Erzfeind der Drei Fragezeichen!"

Seine Aussprache ist merklich verwaschen, und Skinny muss schon wieder lachen. Beinahe fühlt er sich geschmeichelt ob des Titels. 'Erzfeind der Drei Fragezeichen', das klingt doch wirklich nett.

"Jetzt sag mal, Shaw", erkundigt Skinny sich, tatsächlich beinahe interessiert. "Bist du bloß besoffen oder hast du irgendwas eingeworfen?"

Mit erneutem Stöhnen fasst Shaw sich an den Kopf.

"Ich... Ich weiß nicht genau?", stammelt er und für einen Moment hat Skinny beinahe Mitleid mit ihm.

Das kleine Häufchen Elend, das da auf dem Asphalt sitzt, hat jedenfalls nicht allzu viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Typen, mit dem er sich früher so gerne geschlagen hat.

Seufzend drückt Skinny die Zigarette aus.

"Na, komm, Schisser, ich bring dich nach Hause." Eigentlich ist er ja nicht gerade für seine Nächstenliebe bekannt, aber er kann Shaw jetzt auch nicht einfach so hier sitzen lassen.

Gut, eigentlich schon. Sie haben nichts mehr mit einander zu tun, und auch früher sind sie alles andere als Freunde gewesen. Aber wenn Shaw nicht mal weiß, ob er was genommen hat, und noch dazu absolut nicht so gekleidet ist, dass man ihn über Nacht liegen lassen könnte, ist es wahrscheinlich besser, ihn in seine Bude zu schaffen – wo auch immer er haust – als ihn auf irgendwelche Freunde warten zu lassen, die wahrscheinlich schon lange weitergezogen sind.

"Mit dir", ein anklagender Zeigefinger sticht in Skinnys Richtung, "Mit dir fahr ich nirgendwo hin!"

Er schüttelt grinsend den Kopf. "Du bist mindestens besoffen, vielleicht high, und hast nur... das da an, was immer das sein soll." Die genuschelte Erklärung, was 'das da' sein soll, ignoriert er gekonnt. "Du bleibst hier nicht sitzen."

Einen Moment scheint Shaw noch streiten zu wollen, dann lässt er den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand fallen. Dem Geräusch zufolge muss er sich dabei hübsch wehtun.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage", murmelt er dann, gerade noch so verständlich, "aber du hast Recht."

Skinny verdreht nur die Augen. Dann versucht er, dem Satzzeichen irgendwie auf die Füße zu helfen. Die Aktion dauert ein paar Minuten, denn Shaw ist nicht mehr wirklich sicher auf den Beinen.

Aber mit vereinten Kräften schaffen sie es schließlich, Shaw die eine Straße weiter zu bugsieren, dorthin, wo Skinny geparkt hat. Der blaue Wagen sieht gepflegt aus wie eh und je.

„Ah“, macht Shaw, als er das Auto sieht. „Hatte ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass der Wagen ziemlich geil ist?“

Wenn Skinny nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, dass Shaw völlig mit durch ist, wäre das jetzt der letzte Tipp gewesen, den er gebraucht hätte. 

„Nein, hast du nicht“, antwortet er milde amüsiert, und versucht, das Satzzeichen auf dem Beifahrersitz unter zu bringen. 

„Er ist ziemlich geil“, wiederholt Shaw und streckt sich auf dem Sitz aus. 

Skinny versucht, ihn dabei nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren. Wer hat erlaubt, dass so ein Stückchen durchsichtiger Stoff als Shirt verkauft wird, und seit wann trägt Shaw so verdammt enge Jeans?

„Danke“, antwortet er betont trocken. „Wehe, du kotzt in mein Auto.“ Damit knallt er die Tür zu. 

Als er auf der Fahrerseite einsteigt und sich anschnallt – was sein muss, muss sein – ist Shaw immer noch nicht damit fertig, sich zu recken und auf dem Sitz umher zu rutschen.

„Kannst du mal still sitzen?“, fährt er ihn an. Wenn das so weiter geht, baut er gleich einen Unfall, weil _jemandes_ dämlich durchtrainierter Oberkörper ihn abgelenkt hat.

Shaw guckt ihn aus großen, erschreckten Augen an, was überhaupt nicht hilfreich ist. Jetzt muss er auch noch die Vorstellung bekämpfen, wie er ihn genauso anguckt, während er vor ihm auf dem Boden kniet.

Mit mehr Gewalt als nötig startet er den Wagen und fährt los. Ganz bewusst guckt er überall hin, außer zu Shaw. Er hat getrunken, wenn er jetzt einen Unfall baut ist er dran. 

„Wo wohnst du?“, fragt er Shaw unfreundlich, den Blick fest auf die Straße gerichtet.

Der Schnüffler gibt ihm die Adresse, die Skinny als ein Wohnheim erkennt. Das liegt für ihn sogar fast auf dem Weg.

Die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten muss er sich bemühen, Shaw auf seinem Beifahrersitz zu ignorieren. Anscheinend hat der jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen, jedenfalls stöhnt er die Hälfte der Zeit umher – eine Geräuschkulisse, die Skinny _überhaupt nicht_ gebrauchen kann. Wäre Shaw nicht so voll, würde er ihn so langsam verdächtigen, das absichtlich zu machen.

Als sie am Wohnheim ankommen, ist Skinny mit den Nerven am Ende und _unangenehm_ hart. Am liebsten würde er Shaw einfach rausschmeißen. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der sich einfach vor die Eingangstür setzt und da hocken bleibt, ist zu groß.

Also muss Skinny widerwillig mit aussteigen. Als er Shaw aus dem Auto hieft, lehnt der sich erstmal mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf Skinny. Am liebsten hätte er ihn einfach fallen lassen. Stattdessen steuern sie gemeinsam die Haustür an, und Skinny betet still, dass Shaw den verdammten Schlüssel irgendwo hat.

Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder, und das Satzzeichen hat zum einen tatsächlich den Schlüssel und braucht zum anderen gerade einmal zwei Versuche, um auch die Tür geöffnet zu kriegen.

„Ich muss in den dritten Stock“, murmelt er.

Skinny sieht sich um. Warum ist er nicht überrascht, keinen Fahrstuhl zu sehen? Das passt zu dem Glück, das er heute hat.

Also klettern sie zu Fuß die Treppe hinauf.

„Weißt du, eigentlich bist du gar nicht so schlimm“, sagt Shaw plötzlich, mit dem Mund fast an Skinnys Ohr. Dann lässt er seinen Kopf auf Skinnys Schulter fallen – worauf hin Skinny fast ihn fallen lässt.

Aber schließlich sind sie im richtigen Flur angekommen, und irgendwie bekommt Shaw den Schlüssel ins Schloss manövriert.

„Gute Nacht“, sagt Skinny, halb amüsiert, halb genervt, und will sich schon auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Auto machen.

„Warte!“ Mit überraschender Kraft hält Shaw ihn an der Jacke fest.

„Was?“ Mit jeder Sekunde kippt seine Stimmung mehr in Richtung genervt. Er will endlich nach Hause, und sich um das Problem in seiner Hose kümmern.

„Willst du nicht noch mit reinkommen?“ 

_Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein_ , schießt es ihm durch den Kopf. Shaw hat nicht gerade das gesagt, von dem er denkt, dass er es gesagt hat. 

So, wie der Schisser ihn anguckt, mit großen Augen und halbgeöffneten Lippen, hat er sich anscheinend doch nicht verhört. Für einen langen Moment ist er versucht, das Angebot anzunehmen. Shaw ist so besoffen, er würde Skinny erlauben, alles mit ihm zu machen, und die Versuchung ist definitiv da. Rache zu nehmen, für all die Jahre, die die Satzzeichen ihn gedemütigt haben. Er sieht es beinahe vor sich. 

Shaw, vor ihm auf den Knien, mit Skinnys Schwanz im Mund. Mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Bett, so laut stöhnend, dass nicht mal die Kissen es dämpfen. Auf dem Rücken, vor ihm ausgebreitet, Hände und Füße an die Bettpfosten gefesselt.

„Du bist besoffen“, ruft er sich und Shaw ins Gedächtnis. In dem Zustand ist der Schisser nämlich ziemlich sicher nicht in der Lage, wirklich zu irgendwas zuzustimmen. Und Skinny macht viele krumme Sachen, aber sogar er hat seine Grenzen. Und ganz besonders, was sowas angeht.

„Gute Nacht, Schisser“, wiederholt er, als der nicht reagiert. Gleichzeitig versucht er, seine Jacke aus Shaws Fingern zu winden. Der jedoch keine Anstalten macht, ihn loszulassen.

Und dann passt Skinny eine Sekunde nicht auf. Und plötzlich drückt Shaw sich gegen ihn, und presst ihre Lippen zusammen. 

Skinny flucht unterdrückt, während sich eine Hand, ganz ohne sein Zutun, in Shaws Haare gräbt. Definitiv ein Vorteil von langen Haaren – man kann einfach besser hinein greifen.

Als Shaw dann auch noch ein erbärmliches kleines Stöhnen von sich gibt, war es das auch schon fast wieder mit Skinnys guten Vorsätzen.

Völlig unkoordiniert versucht Shaw, ihn noch dichter zu ziehen und gleichzeitig weiter zu küssen. Das klappt… so bedingt.

Trotzdem kostet es Skinny eine ganze Menge Willenskraft, sich von dem Satzzeichen zu lösen. Mit einiger Anstrengung hält er ihn auf Armlänge von sich weg.

„Shaw. Du bist besoffen.“

„Und?“, murrt der. Dann kriegt er wieder ganz große Augen. „Magst du mich nicht?“

Skinny seufzt. Manche Leute sollten ihr Limit bei Alkohol besser kennen. Und damit meint er nicht sich selbst. Die Vorstellung, wie Shaw sich wohl morgen fühlt, wenn er sich an diesen Zwischenfall erinnert, bringt ihn zum Schmunzeln.

„Doch, ich mag dich“, versichert er Shaw. „Du kannst dich mal melden, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist.“

Dann gibt er doch noch kurz der Versuchung nach, presst Shaw mit dem Rücken an die Tür, und küsst ihn ausgiebig, während er gleichzeitig hinter seinem Rücken nach dem Schlüssel sucht.

Was immer Shaw getrunken hat, es hat einen süßen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterlassen, und Skinny verwendet einige Zeit darauf, herauszukriegen, was es gewesen sein könnte. Shaw ist anschmiegsam wie eine verdammte Katze, vermutlich würde er auch noch schnurren, wenn sein Mund nicht gerade anderweitig beschäftigt wäre. Skinny ist kurz davor, sein Angebot doch noch anzunehmen.

Als er schließlich den Schlüssel hinter Shaws Rücken in die Finger bekommt, schließt er die Wohnungstür auf – keine einfache Aufgabe, wenn man bedenkt, dass er _abgelenkt_ ist – und schubst Shaw in den Flur, als die Tür aufgeht.

„Gute Nacht“, sagt er zum dritten Mal, und schafft es jetzt auch tatsächlich, zu gehen.

„Schlaf gut, Skinny!“, ruft Shaw ihm nach, ein bisschen zu laut, ein bisschen zu fröhlich, ein bisschen undeutlich.

Wieder am Auto angekommen, folgt er einer plötzlichen Eingebung und sucht einen Zettel und einen Kugelschreiber aus dem Handschuhfach. Er schreibt seine Nummer auf, schmiert ein _falls du dich bedanken willst_ daneben, und schmeißt den Zettel in Shaws Briefkasten.

Und wenn er sich später zuhause einen runterholt und dabei an Shaws hübsches Gesicht denkt, dann ist das allein seine Sache.

~*~

Am nächsten Tag bekommt Skinny eine Nachricht von einer unbekannten Nummer.

[wenn du jemandem von gestern erzählst bring ich dich um!!!!!!!], steht da. Also erinnert Shaw sich offenbar noch daran, was passiert ist.

„Satzzeichen sind keine Rudeltiere, dass solltest du doch am besten wissen“, murmelt er vor sich hin, muss aber grinsen.

[Ein danke hätte es auch getan], schreibt er zurück.

Aus einem Impuls heraus speichert er die Nummer ab. Nur für den Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> [Seit ich Fußball-Gangster gehört habe, wo Peter kurz überlegt, ob er sich nicht die Haare lang wachsen lassen sollte, werd ich die Vorstellung nicht mehr so richtig los]
> 
> [Ich hätte eigentlich voll Lust, da noch ein oder zwei weitere Teile zu zu schreiben, aber ich weiß nicht genau, wie oder was, also wenn jemand ne Idee hat, gerne her damit!]


End file.
